thundertreefandomcom-20200215-history
Andondolan Ick
Andondolan Ick was a male ghostwise halfling fortune teller from the Chondalwood. He was a founding member of D.I.Ø.S. of Thundertree (formerly The Adventurers), the group of travelers that resettled the ruins of Thundertree. Appearance Ick's height and frame were smaller than average for a teenage halfling, probably due to neglect that he endured while growing up. His eyes were purple in hue, and his natural hair color was red, but faded to silver after he failed to seek removal of a ghost's curse by way of a lesser restoration spell within 24 hours. The result of the curse's permanence left Ick looking as he would had he aged an additional 20 years, which was remarkably well preserved and objectively handsome. Personality Ick was rarely emotional. He was not fond of work, which, in his opinion, included debate and combat, two of his least favorite forms of labor. His upbringing did not include social activities or having friends, and as a result, Ick sometimes gave off the impression that he did not like or care about others. He was aware of this problem and privately felt self-conscious because of it. Ick exhibited signs of several idiosyncrasies probably stemming from his poor treatment as a young child, including secrecy, mild hoarding tendencies and fear of germs. He enjoyed tea. Abilities Andondolan Ick's ghostwise lineage gave him the innate ability to communicate messages telepathically to any creature within 30 feet that speaks the same language, a trait referred to as silent speech. Until leaving the Chondalwood, he was not entirely aware this was a trait only shared between halflings of his kind. In certain situations, Ick was known to exhibit proof of the often speculated halfling propensity for preternatural luck and bravery. He was able to frequently test those traits while using his small size to his advantage by moving quickly through the space of larger enemies. Ick was an experienced fortune teller and diviner. He learned to read tarot and tea leaves from reading books on the topic of magic owned by his father. Ick later deepened his practices by studying in the arcane tradition of divination wizardry. This taught him how to prophecy and realize alternative futures for himself and those around him. Studying divination also gave him better efficiency with regard to the use of his magical energy. Ick regarded himself as a wizardry savant because he was able to do some things most wizards could not, such as increasing the harmfulness or duration of a spell at will, or creating inexplicable ease in difficult situations. His accelerated proficiency in magic, however, was not due to his study of wizardry. Unbeknownst to him, he was the host to a sudden effusion of wild magic, which imbued him with a considerable amount of arcane knowledge all at once. This event technically transformed him into a sorcerer of chaos magic, a fact of which he never became aware of before dying. His use of chaos sorcery led to odd, random magical occurrences, such as sudden spells of pink, bubbly hiccups, or unexpected interplanar travel. Ick sometimes rationalized these occurrences as accidents in the spellcasting process, and other times as "bad luck." In any event, Ick was also witnessed on many occasions to seemingly and inexplicably be able to control his own luck without the intervention of magic; a phenomenon he attributed to his lazy observance of the lightfoot goddess of good fortune, Tymora. Ick was also a savvy tradesman and entrepreneur who owned several businesses in resettled Thundertree. History Early Life Teen Years Father's Death Clan's Extinction Wizard Training Supernatural Aging Incident Lycanthropy Death Professions * amateur fortuneteller * amateur tea salesman * fortuneteller * adventurer * silver mines foreman * potions and tea shop owner Relationships * Fahvarnimum Ick, father * Mortechai "Morty" the cleaning rag * Aquinas of Thundertree * Øh the Barbarian * Seiveril Valmenor * Yngvar Ironwood * Tasha Fae Reidoth the ghost * Smashmouth the shield guardian * Mortechai "Morty" the platypus familiar Category:PCs